grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Helmet
Helmet is the eleventh episode of season one of Grojband. It is the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis Corey's voice starts cracking and he can't sing for a Swiss Party, so Kin invents an auto-tuned helmet for him to make his voice sound better, which Trina soon messes up for him making it run wild throughout Peaceville destroying and correcting all of its imperfections. Plot The band is getting ready for their next gig they have booked at the Swiss Choco-Watch expo. Laney and Kin are trying to fit Kon into some lederhosen but it is a really tight fit. They finally manage to just tightly squeeze him in, causing him to sparkle and glimmer as Kin and Laney stare at him in awe. Laney reminds the duo that in order for them to perform at the Swiss Choco-Watch Expo, they need to dress Swiss. A commercial for the Swiss Choco-Watch Expo then happens, advertising things such as the raffle contest for the Swiss Chocolate Diamond and the World's Most Accurate Ferris Wheel. Kon is excited about the Chocolate Diamond and hopes that he wins the raffle. Just then, Corey arrives at the garage excited to go to the gig but as he talks, his voice is heard cracking, making his voice sound very bad and unfit for singing. Laney tells him that they're going to need to do something about his voice or else they won't be able to play music at the Choco-Watch Expo. Corey starts freaking out, thinking that this is going to ruin their gig. Kin effortlessly and almost instantly solves his problem by taking out an auto-tuned helmet to auto-tune Corey's voice. Corey looks at the helmet, already amazed, as Kin tries it on. Corey states that he can smell his own breath in the helmet and is then shocked to hear the noise being made by his helmet. He realizes that his helmet works perfectly, making his voice sound perfect. Corey starts to sing and dance with his auto-tuned voice and the rest of the band can't help but to jam out to his voice. Kin throws Corey a juice box and tells him to read nutrition fact label on the back. Corey reads through the list while singing and surely enough, his voice sounds perfect. Meanwhile, Trina is in her room planning on a way to cheat in the Chocolate Diamond Raffle so that she can win the giant chocolate diamond and she's using Mina to help her. She explains her plan to Mina. Trina has made a special ping pong ball for herself that is the color pink with a red heart on it. She gives it to Mina and tells her to get inside of the raffle mixer and hand Mayor Mellow the ball when he starts to choose a winner. Her plots are interrupted when she overhears Corey singing in the garage with his auto-tuned voice. She looks down there and sees Kin warn Corey not to press the big red button with an angry face on the back of his helmet. Trina jumps off of the balcony and grabs onto the disco ball which she lowers down and gets behind Corey's head. Trina then presses the button on Corey's helmet. The band sees it and they all get sent into utter shock. Corey freaks out as the helmet goes out of control and starts to malfunction until it finally stops. The face on the helmet has now changed from blue to red and is making an angry expression. When Corey speaks, the voice is deeper and a lot more demented. Corey says that everything must be perfect. The other members of the band are relieved to see that the helmet hasn't done anything bad and that Corey is still alive and so they start jamming out again. Corey uses a giant laser from the screen of the helmet to blast everyone's musical instruments, making them play very beautiful and perfect sounding music. Laney says that Corey's helmet is now getting out of control as Corey takes out some scissors and cuts bangs in Laney's hair. Corey continues to say that all of the world's imperfections must be corrected which makes the rest of the band realize that Trina pressing the button on his helmet caused the helmet to develop a mind of its own and take control over Corey. The helmet plots to destroy all of the world's imperfections so that he can make the world perfect. The helmet starts by perfecting the band. The helmet then leaves and goes around Peaceville making everything perfect. The gang heads to the expo with a plan to defeat the helmet. Then Kin tries to destroy the helmet with a mallet but accidentally attaches it to the world's most accurate Ferris wheel. Laney is sent into the raffle machine to have Trina win so she can eat the Chocolate Diamond and go into Love Diary Mode. Then Kin and Kon destroy the band's instruments, but the helmet makes them perfect. Mayor Mellow then announces that Trina wins, making her squeal and bite the diamond, causing her to enter Diary Mode. Then the gang gets Swiss instruments, sings, and defeat the helmet. Corey then has his final thoughts and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Laney Penn *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Evil Helmet Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Chance Happening Songs *Nutrition Facts Label *Perfect Trivia *This episode has the shortest title of all the episodes in the series. *This is the second time Trina goes into Love Diary Mode with the first occasion being Pox N Roll. It also the only time she ever went into Love Diary mode without having anything to do with Nick Mallory. *This is the last episode to have aired on the two-episode per block, airing along with All You Need is Cake. Cultural References *The Helmet assimilating with the Ferris wheel and turning into a giant robot is a reference to Transformers. *The title of this episode is a reference to the rock band of the same name. Episode Connections *This is the first time Corey has been mind-controlled, this time by the Evil Helmet. **It later happens in One Plant Band, Six Strings of Evil, and Grin Reaper. *A hat similar to the hat Corey was wearing in this episode is seen again in the episode "A Knight to Remember." Errors *While the robot is covering its ears, listening to the song, for a brief second, his head disappears and then reappears. *When the robot explodes, Laney is seen with burnt hair. However, nobody else around her is shown to be affected by the explosion at all. *Although Trina went into love diary mode in this episode, she blasted up on a geyser of fire as if she was entering Anger Diary Mode. Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Corey Category:Episodes Focusing on Kin